mysteriousgirlfriendxfandomcom-20200213-history
Mysterious Male Dream
MYSTERIOUS MALE DREAM CHAPTER 54 OF THE MANGA ( Anime cross-reference---None ) ( Story note---The manga chapters, as drawn and assembled by author Richii Ushiba, and as published, are not in chronological order ! ''The story line of this chapter takes place sometime during the cold winter season. ) Summary One day in the middle of the winter, Tsubaki wants to show Urabe the frozen pond in the park, but through a series of misfortunes, ends up in the ice cold water himself. Urabe helps rescue him, then insists that they head for her apartment to find a remedy for Tsubaki's wetness. Once there, the 'situation comedy' continues. Tsubaki tries to dry out from a space heater, but then has a hot bath, with the joy of finding a strand of Urabe's hair in the tub water. He changes into his athletic outfit in his PE bag, then makes his way to the kitchen. Another erotic jolt awaits him there, as Urabe is still dressed in her cute female school uniform, but is now ''wearing an apron ! She serves him a meal of leftovers, but it slowly dawns on Tsbuaki that what they are doing together is exactly what they would be doing if they were a real, genuine married couple, living together. ''This really ignites Tsubaki's fantasy dreams ! After a while, Tsubaki's wet clothes have been washed and dried, and it is time for him to leave. Urabe worries that he will be freezing on the way home and will potentially catch a cold. Sure enough, as soon as he is outside, he gives off an almighty sneeze ! Urabe ponders a moment, and then closes the door. But she quickly opens it again just enought to hand off her drool coated finger, and gives Tsubaki a drool taste. But today her drool is like someone just lit up a blowtorch inside his body ! He is now so hot, that he walks home with his coat and gloves packed in his PE bag ! Next day after school, Tsubaki, in a roundabout way, asks Urabe what was being transmitted in her drool to have it kick him like a mule and light him up like a supernova ? Urabe is evasive, and only tells him that she will not dress that way when she is eventually married to him. She says that she acted out the 'male dream' behind the closed door. Later, the drool image that came with the super hot drool finally comes into focus to show Tsubaki what Urabe did behind the closed door. She removed her clothes, and wearing only the apron over her nude body, offered her drool to him in order for him to stay warm all the way home ! Plot One day in the middle of the winter, as Urabe and Tsubaki are walking home from school together, Tsubaki mentions that the pond at the park freezes over in the winter. Would Urabe like to see it ? Yes ! . . . . . Wow, the pond looks like a mirror ! Urabe wants to know if the ice is thick enough for her to walk on it ? Tsubaki advises 'NO!', but Urabe wants to step out onto the ice anyway. She does with just one foot, and wants to break the ice to see how thick it really is. As her foot breaks through the ice, Tsubaki, fearing the worst, grabs hold of her from behind. Unfortunately, and not really thinking about it, he wraps his hands around her and grabs her boobs, generating an immediate, negative reaction from Urabe. Turning toward him, Yes!, it's a Panty Scissors attack, that slices and dices a 'No Fishing' sign near him ! A dazed and confused Tsubaki loses his balance, being so near to the pond's edge, and he falls onto the ice, breaking it, and into the ice cold water he goes ! The ice turns out to be only about three quarters of an inch thick, and the water underneath only about a couple of feet deep. Tsubaki sits there, completely soaking wet, and freezing cold, too ! A mortified Urabe extends her hand, and helps to lift him out, apologizing profusely about her rash Panty Scissors Attack. A magnanimous Tsubaki says that it was all his fault for touching her breasts, with his banter interrupted by an almighty sneeze. Urabe suggests that they head for her apartment, since it is closer, and for him to change into warm clothes pronto. Once inside Urabe's apartment ( it's empty, as her parents are mysteriously never at home ! ), Urabe diligently begins to rectify the dire situation, but a TV style situation comedy soon begins to unfold. She turns on a room space heater, and orders Tsubaki to remove all his clothes, and wrap himself up in a blanket. This he does. Then she goes to the bathroom, and with the bathtub already full of water from when she 'took a quick dip' earlier, she turns on the hot water heater for the tub. Asking Tsubaki if he minds that the water is 'gently used', his mental image of a naked Urabe in the water earlier spurns him to say that everything is O.K. with the water in the tub ! As Tsubaki is sitting next to the warming room heater, Urabe gives him a cup of hot coffee. Soon, the bathwater is ready, and Tsubaki eases into the tub. He becomes overheated, but not by the bathwater, but by the fact that he finds a strand of Urabe's hair in the bathwater, with the erotic thought of what something like that would entail. Urabe wants to go out and buy him new clothes, but that is not necessary, as he has a change of athletic clothes in his PE bag. Now dressed in a warmup suit, Tsubaki finds Urabe in the kitchen, and gets another erotic jolt seeing her in her school uniform dress, ''but wearing an apron over it ! '' Wow ! She has him sit at the table, and serves him some leftover miso soup. Asked if he also wants some rice, he agrees. Soon, Tsubaki's erotic jolt turns into a lightening strike, as it dawns on him that what is playing out right here and now, is what could be happening to them ''exactly as if they were now married to one another !!! ''Urabe asks what is on his mind, and he reluctantly spills it out; that they are acting out just like they are in love and married ! A very amorous and passionate look comes upon Urabe's face, but she says nothing. With the idea of this being what it must be like being married to one another heavy on each other's minds, little is said to each other for the next hour or so. Finally, Tsubaki's wet school uniform has been washed and dried. She gives it to Tsubaki and he heads for the door. Urabe wants to know if he will be warm enough to walk home wearing only his track and field outfit ? He reassures her that he is fine. But once outside the door, the ice cold wind hits Tsubaki like a 'ton of bricks', and he once again lets out an almighty sneeze. Urabe knew that would happen, so she ponders a moment for a remedy. She tells Tsubaki to wait a few moments while she closes the door, then soon opens it just enough for her to peek out. Urabe reminds him that they have not done their daily drool routine for today, and that needs to be done. Quickly a drool covered finger is offered, and Tsubaki accepts it as always. Wtf ? WTF !!! It feels as if a H-bomb has been touched off, as Tsubaki feels the heat of thousands of bottles of hot sauce churning around inside of himself. ''What was in that drool ??? ''A swirling mental image, like a dream that can't be clearly remembered, is nevertheless impressed upon his mind, as his body burns with pure passion from the mental image that was transmitted today from Urabe's drool. Tsubaki removes his scarf and unzips his warmup jacket because he is so hot ! Urabe's only comment is that today's drool must have transmitted a 'male dream' to him, and she closes the door. Next day walking home from school, Tsubaki asks Urabe what was in yesterday's drool, and why did she say it was a 'male dream' ? Urabe is evasive, but says that a TV program mentioned that particular mode of dress. In a flash, as an afterthought, Urabe then tells him in an angry tone that if they are married someday, that she will ''never, ever dress in that mode ! She then takes her leave, leaving Tsubaki to ponder by himself. After a bit of reflection, the dreamlike, hazy mental image that was transmitted to him by Urabe yesterday slowly begins to congeal. Similar to watching a painter paint a picture, that mental picture becomes more and more clear in his mind. Suddenly, enough of the picture is recalled that he can piece it together. When Urabe briefly closed the door, what she was doing was removing her apron, then all of her clothes. She then tied the apron onto her nude body, and opening the door just a bit, offered her drool to him. That was the unclear image, until now, that was transmitted to him, and caused the scorching heat wave to envelop him. But did Urabe really do that ? Was the dreamlike image actually what she did ? Did she fulfill his 'male dream' of being married and having her tend to him wearing only an apron ?